Stubborn
by BesidesI'mmovingon
Summary: This is not a percy jackson fanfic! This is my own personal writing!


"watch out snob." he snickered at me crinkling up his pale nose.

I shot my voice back to him. "at least I'm a snob not some disturbed freak."

Pale golden eyes dagger at me. He takes menacing step towered me hovering his head over me. Conrad's voice slices back to me as he nudged his elbow into mine.

"your one too so I wouldn't talk if I were you."

A high pitch whistle was blown right beside me.

"no PDA!"

"trust me, there is no display for you to make personal and none the less affectionate." Conrad spit in my face. I turned around and walked away before my lips could start moving. My cheeks bloomed bright red with anger and a mixture of blush.

I pressed the creases down on my collared gray buttoned up shirt, trying to make myself look presentable for the administration. If I get a demerit for PDA then...

I can't bring myself to the thought. I was startled by the shake of my shoulder.

"hey Ty!"

Emma's squeaking voice shrills in my ear.

"hi." I whisper back to her.

"why were you talking to Conrad? Don't you hate him?"

I nudged my arm to hers. "it's gone way past hatred my friend."

One of the straight faced administrators broadly walked behind us slicking up her feet to be noiseless. Our conversation immediately stop dead center.

She passed by us hocking up her skirt.

"ms. Forman." she nodded to me.

"hello admin Sophie." my voice was hollow and straight forward. No emotion to it like I was taught since day one of the detention school. I keep my eyes blank, and stance powerful and strong while keeping my voice quiet and let my actions speak louder than my words.

That's the first lesson you learn along with peer communication; which was to see which persons listened to day one. Most people failed out and the remaining few joined in to the crowds of upperclassman.

As soon as emma and I saw admin Sophie out of earshot our conversation bloomed again.

"that was so creepy." Emma picked back up.

I tucked a ringlet behind my ear. "those admins get even stranger by the year." my voice was restrained.

We approached our lunch table with the assortment of characters. I sat at the end of the table crowded next to chase as he chatted to my dorm room friends Ashley and Lindsay.

Lindsay twists her strawberry blonde hair with her lip bit as she watches the scenes unfold from the table next to us. I smile at Ashley when she looks up from her salad and the striking green of her eyes spark when she smiled back. I opened up my paper bag to take out my sandwich but chase was already way ahead of me and he dug his hand into my bag to steal some food.

My hand sniped my apple from his fingers right before he took a bite.

"chase, eat your own food." I laughed.

He picked the apple from my hand and bit into it.

"I don't think i'll ever learn." he smirks.

Lindsay reached across the table and yanked the apple right from chase's grip. She hands it to me then I take a chunk from the side he didn't eat from.

"so did you hear about admin Sophie?" Ashley choked up after finishing her salad.

I took another bite. "no, do tell." Lindsay whispers seductively bumping her shoulder into Ashley's.

"well," Ashley folded her hands out in front of her. "apparently our head administrator is resigning and she is going to take his place."

Our table fell silent. My fingers lost it's grip on my apple and it skipped off the table and onto the floor.

"what?" chase murmured.

"what?" said another voice. I turn to see Conrad picking my apple off the ground. "it seems you dropped something." he snickered at our table and gave us a nod of discernment. Instead of giving my apple back, he rubbed the unbitten side then ate a bite. "I don't understand why someone would drop a perfectly good apple."

He frowned at us before leaving to go sit with his friends. I let my gaze wander to his before I realized what I was doing.

"there goes my apple." I mumbled.

"I can't understand why Conrad would come over here and talk to you." his brown eyes locked on mine.

"beats me." Lindsay said.

I wiped my mouth with my napkin and asked. "so what's the deal with admin Sophie?"

"aside from the fact that she's the devil, she is gonna be the new head." Ashley whispered across the table concerned if any admins would hear her.

I laughed. "what did she do to admin frank? Boil him in her human stew pot."

"not funny." chase hit my arm. But Ashley and Lindsay chuckled to themselves.

"seems that they enjoy my joke." I smile back to chase with a slight snicker.

"well they can think it's funny when admin Sophie gives you guys demerits." his face went cold.

I looked at chases deep brown eyes when I feel something thump the back of my head. I fly my head around to see the core of my apple lying on the ground. Conrad snickers at me from his table.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that guy." my tone was flat and to the point.

Chase flopped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a quick hug.

"you're not going to kill anyone without the help of your best friends." he smiled at me and I could feel the sputter of my heart decrease.

"thanks for the encouragement." I laughed. "but Conrad Davis is the last of my worries."

Lindsay says. "there we go, you're onto a great start."

"I just can't wait to finish." I mumble.

I lean over and pick up the apple core using a napkin. I avoided conrad's eyes as I walked over to the trash can by his table. When I thought I had avoided a conversation, I turned around and started walking to the table.

"Hey, Forman!" Conrad screams from behind me. I wanted to ignore him but something inside me forced me to turn back around.

"what do you want?" I said flatly.

All of his friends eyes were on me as well as his. He smirked at me. I crossed my arms over my chest to give him a clear view that I was waiting for an answer.

Instead of speaking like a normal human being, even though we aren't, Conrad spoke in my mind.

"why did you drop the apple?" he laughs.

I thought back to him impatiently. "Is that the only snarky comment you want to tell me? Because you're wasting my time."

"no, but tell your father my mother says hello."

"and why would I do that?"

"just do it." his thought snapped back.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked back to my table. After I sat down I looked back and caught him looking too. The sound of chase's voice brought me back.

"what was that all about?"

I stared down at my lunch bag. "it was nothing."

Ashley popped in again. "well it didn't seem like nothing."

"I said it was nothing." I snapped at her.

Chase smiled at lindsay. "it looks like someone is snappy."

I slapped his arm. "I'm not snappy. Conrad is just getting on my last nerve."

"all you ever talk about is Conrad!" chase took his turn to snap at me.

I felt my skin crawl at the sound of chase say his name. My last nerve was struck when Conrad spoke in my mind again.

"so about that apple-"

Instead of thinking back, I let out a yell. "get out of my mind Conrad!"

His table looked at me. A couple smirk at me and especially Ryan ,the dick head of our class, gave my looks a scan.

To creep him out, I spoke into ryans head.

"stop staring at me you asshole."

I watched his eyes shoot open. He tapped Conrad and whispered something in his ear and I know exactly what it was.

"come on Ty." Conrad spoke into my mind again. "do you need to freak him out!"

I did not think back to him because I was so wrapped up into my tables conversation. Maybe a little time away from thinking of how to plot my family's revenge against Conrad, I need to loosen up. Chase nudged his shoulder into mine.

"come on cheer up, don't let him get you down."

I tried to smile but admin Sophie blew her whistle which signified the end of our lunch period. Kids stood up orderly and perfect posture trying not to annoying admin Sophie. Our table was called up and as we passed admin Sophie, i bit my lip and breathed slowly dropping my eyes.

"miss Forman." admin Sophie smiled at me. "have a nice day."

Shivers shook my spine.

"yes m'am." I said dully.

The large steel doors shut, concealing our administrators behind them. Chase glued himself to my side as we walked to our lockers. Conrad took it upon himself to gather his group of jocks around my locker. My hand unknowingly grabbed chases hand to squeeze.

His eyes stared down to me in alarm. I gave him an okay signal to let me go confront him. My heart was beating so fast that I could hear the murmurs in my ears.

I stomped my foot down. "excuse me." I whispered urgently.

Conrad turned a sinister smile on his face. "oh, you mean me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "yes."

"than I don't think so." he sniped right back to me. The anger pot inside me was about to boil over.

"Conrad. Please move." my words were sharp and not moldable.

His arms crossed his chest. "gonna make me?"


End file.
